When You're Sure Everyone's Watching
by EchoResonance
Summary: Unfortunately for Kyo and Tohru, telling each other their feelings was the easy part. Their troubles are far from over, but a light can be seen at the end of the tunnel. How will the other Junishi react to their new status? How will Akito respond? ...Sequel to "When You Think No One's Watching" (Third and final story is OUT!)
1. Not Today, Not Tomorrow, But Sometime

"Anything interesting happen on your way home?" asked a too-innocent Shigure.

Maybe it was the fact that he had only taken one of his shoes off, or maybe it was the book he held upside-down in his hands, or maybe it was because his reading glasses were only hooked on one of his ears, but for some strange reason, Kyo was very sure that his warden was up to something. He glowered down at the older man, but something about being a fuzzy orange cat in Tohru's arms made him look less intimidating than he intended.

"Not really," said Tohru with an easy smile.

"Did you fall again?" asked Shigure, still sounding just a little too blasé.

"Huh?"

"Kyo transformed. Did you fall again?"

"Oh! Oh, no, it wasn't—I mean—I didn't," she spluttered.

"Leave her alone, you stupid dog," Kyo snapped, jumping down from her arms onto the table and unsheathing his claws. "You already know what happened, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kyonkichi," said Shigure, making a decent attempt at sounding confused. "Why must you always accuse me of things?"

"Because you're a sneaky little creep," Kyo growled. "And don't call me that!"

Shigure sighed and put down his book.

"Tohru, could you go fix us some tea, dear?" he asked.

"Uhm, sure," she answered at once. She set down Kyo's clothes on the table and bustled into the kitchen. The moment the door closed behind her, Shigure put on his best "concerned adult" face.

"Now, Kyo, I know that you and Tohru are madly in love—"

"What?!" the cat exclaimed, fur fluffing out until he looked twice his original size. "What are you talking about?"

Shigure easily waved off Kyo's denials.

"I'm just saying that whatever you do, just make sure you're safe. I can get Tohru the pills if necessary, and I can get you protect—"

"Shut up!" cried Kyo in disgust. He covered his ears with his paws, and his tail lashed furiously. "Shut up you creepy old man! That's disgusting!"

Shigure chuckled softly, but then his face became serious.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, and his voice actually resembled that of a mature adult. Kyo risked releasing one of his ears to listen. A fly buzzed around it, and it twitched.

"What d'ya mean?" he asked.

"About Tohru," Shigure elaborated. "You won't be able to keep this a secret, Kyo. Not from anyone."

Kyo set both of his paws back on the table, and sighed heavily. His ears and tail drooped.

"You're talking about Akito, aren't you?" he said quietly. Thinking that it was perfectly obvious, Shigure said nothing, and Kyo shrugged as much as a cat could.

"I don't know," he mumbled, looking out the window at the still drizzly sky. "I—I tried to stay away from her, 'cause of Akito, but I…I just can't anymore. I know there's gonna be consequences for it, but…Ugh, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't want Tohru to get hurt anymore."

His tail swept over the table and curled around his paws. Akito was a massive obstacle in Kyo's life, more so than any of the other Junishi because he was the cat, and he shuddered to think what the family head would do when his suspicions regarding Tohru and him became more than suspicions. What would he do to Tohru? What would he say? Would he blind Kyo, and tell Tohru it was her fault, like with Hatori? Would he push Tohru down a flight of stairs, and then lock her in the cat's room like with Rin?

Kyo was scared. He was so scared that Tohru was going to get hurt again, and it would be all his fault. The vacation that Akito had interrupted was one thing. He had asked Kyo how he felt about Tohru. He had struck and scratched Tohru's face. That wasn't half as nasty as Akito _ could_ be, though, and the thought that something worse would happen to Tohru made Kyo feel like he couldn't breathe.

Shigure nodded understandingly.

"I understand," he said. "But you'll have to figure something out soon."

"Yeah," Kyo acknowledged.

They sat in silence for a while, Kyo's ears down and his whiskers twitching. Outside, rain began to fall again, with the pitter-patter sound of tiny feet scuttling across stone. Shigure picked his book up once more, the right way this time, and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. Kyo shuddered, and then jumped off of the table, feeling the change coming on.

"The tea's ready!" called Tohru from the kitchen, and a moment later the door slid open to reveal the young girl holding a tea tray.

In the same instant, the small orange cat vanished in a _poof!_ of smoke, and Kyo straightened up in his human form. Tohru squealed an apology, and closed the door again. The newly returned human couldn't help but smile at her as he pulled his clothes back on. He tossed his jacket aside, and went to open the door, just to find it being held firmly closed.

"Tohru, you can come in," he chuckled, tugging gently. "I'm decent."

The door opened cautiously, and he stepped back, sliding his hands into his pockets. Tohru was blushing to the tips of her ears, but when she looked at him, the color faded and she smiled cheerfully, holding out the freshly made tea. He took the tray from her before she tripped and spilled boiling liquid over herself, and set it down on the kotatsu. Behind him, he heard Tohru giggle. Now, maybe he'd let a huge weight off his shoulders by telling Tohru the truth, but Kyo was still, well, Kyo, so naturally he got defensive straight away.

"What're you laughin' at?" he demanded, glowering at her before looking quickly away. Her happy face was too damn cute for her own good.

"Kyo-kun, your shirt," she giggled, coming to kneel beside him. "Your buttons are all off."

"Eh?" he said, hastily checking himself. Mortification made his face burn when he realized that the buttons were off by not one but _two_, and he raised his hands to fix it immediately, but—

"Here."

Tohru's small, soft hands brushed past his, carefully undoing each button and fastening it again in its proper spot, smiling quite calmly as she did. For a moment, all Kyo could do was stare down at her, blushing stupidly. That was so like her, to take care of him like he was just a little kid that couldn't even tie his shoes or, well, button a shirt. He'd just been in a hurry so that he wouldn't keep her waiting too long.

"What would he do without you, Tohru?" said a teasing voice. Kyo bristled. He'd already forgotten about Shigure—how was that possible?—but now he looked around and saw the man wearing a smile worth an hour of innuendoes. The cat spluttered incoherently, but for a refreshing change, Tohru was amazingly collected, and just smiled at the stupid dog.

"Where's your tie, Kyo-kun?" she asked, looking around.

"I don't need it," said Kyo immediately, trying to counteract the mother-hen act. "It's not like we're still at school."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she acknowledged. She just smiled at him for a moment, then started up suddenly as though a thought had just occurred to her. With hasty fingers, she began pouring the tea for herself and the other two.

Hasty fingers with Tohru breeds disaster. Kyo and Shigure sensed it the moment she nearly dropped the first teacup, but it wasn't until she was going to set the teapot back on the tray when at last she slipped. The pot fell from her fumbling fingers about a foot above the table, and smashed against the edge, shattering and spilling its still-boiling contents everywhere. Mostly in her lap.

Kyo and Tohru both yelped, leaping to their feet.

"Are you oka—"

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru exclaimed. "I'll clean this up right away, just—"

"Tohru, you're bleedi—" Kyo began, noticing that a shard from the teapot had left a cut on the palm of her hand. Not to mention the fact that very hot water had been splashed down her front and in her lap.

"I'm fine," she said at once, waving away his concerns with her non-injured hand. "I'll take care of it after I clean this up—"

"This can wait," Kyo snapped, catching her forearm before she could make her dash to the kitchen for paper towels and a dustpan. "You need to bandage that, and change out of those clothes."

"I'm fine, really," Tohru denied.

"Shut up," sighed her companion, hauling her into the main haul towards the stairs. "You're _not_ fine. Go change, and then wash out the cut. I'll get some bandages."

"No, that's really okay—"

"Don't worry, I'm way better with injuries than that damn Yuki," Kyo interrupted, shooing her upstairs.

She gave him a bemused look, but finally disappeared to her room.

"You know, it really is cute how much you worry about her," called a voice from the sitting room.

Instantly Kyo stiffened, and turned to shout down the hall, hair bristling and fists clenched.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you!" he snarled. "I am _not_ cute!"

"Aw, Kyonkichi's embarrassed now," Shigure teased.

"That's it!" Kyo seethed, intent on marching into the sitting room and beating the stupid dog within an inch of his life.

"What's it?"

Kyo looked around. Tohru had changed in record timing, coming down in clean, dry pajamas with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She was holding a bit of cloth in her palm, and Kyo could already see red seeping through.

"Jeez, you're bleeding pretty bad," he sighed, taking her good hand and pulling her through the house to the kitchen, using the door in the main hall instead of going through the sitting room where Shigure lie in wait.

"I'm really fine," Tohru tried again, but Kyo just ignored her, making her sit at the counter while he rummaged in the drawers for bandages. Aha! There they were.

"You washed it out, right?" he asked when he came back holding the roll of bandages.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Alright, lose the cloth," he told her. Obediently she dropped it on the table, and allowed him to take her hand, carefully and precisely dressing the wound.

His hands were rough. Much more so than hers, because of all the training he did. Kyo knew this, so he tried to touch her fingers as little as possible, scared she might not like the feel of his skin. He need not be concerned. When he expertly tied off the bandage, her fingers wrapped around his and she smiled kindly.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun," she said cheerfully.

He blinked at her bald happiness, and feeling color rise in his cheeks, looked down at their hands.

"It's just a bandage," he mumbled. "Ya don't have ta thank me for everything, ya know."

She just giggled.

"Well, I really have to go clean up that mess now," she said, standing up. He stood too, not quite ready to let go of her hand.

"I'll help," he offered.

"No, that's alright," she answered at once. "You don't have to—"

"If someone's volunteering, it's 'cause they _want _to, idiot," Kyo cut across her, knocking her over the head again. She blinked, then smiled and led him back into the sitting room.

They found quite an unexpected scene.

Shigure was crouched by the mess, the sleeves of his yukata tied back while he scrubbed at the floor. The chunks of teapot were already gathered in a pale green pile beside him, and a rag sat on the table, stained green from cleaning up the tea on that surface.

"Shigure?" Kyo said, astounded. "You know how to clean?"

"Of course I do," said Shigure, sounding just a little affronted. "Yuki and I did live without her before, you know."

"Poorly," Kyo pointed out. Shigure huffed.

"This is the thanks I get," he sniffed woefully. Kyo rolled his eyes, but Tohru smiled happily.

"Thank you very much, Shigure," she beamed. "You really didn't have to."

Shigure smiled kindly at her.

"I know. Now, you two go upstairs to bed. We can't have either of you getting sick from sleep deprivation, now can we?"

"Who's getting sick?" Kyo grumbled. Tohru just smiled, bowed to Shigure, then pulled Kyo out of the room after her.

Just before they could make their exit, though, Kyo's amber eyes met Shigure's chestnut ones, and a spark of communication flashed between them. It wouldn't be now. It didn't have to be tomorrow. It might not be the day after. But sooner or later, Akito would have to find out, and when he did, all hell would break loose.


	2. Focus On What's Certain

"About time," snorted Hiro, looking at Kyo and Tohru on the roof. He and Kisa had just arrived because the young girl wanted to see "_Onee-chan"_, and what should they find but a pair of lovebirds perched on top of the house.

"What do you mean, Hiro?" said Kisa in her quiet voice.

"_Tch_. If I had to sit around and watch that stupid cat keeping his feelings to himself much longer, I'd have killed him," the young boy said, trying to sound manly. "He almost _strangled _me the last time I told him to ask her out."

"Yes, that does sound like Kyo," Shigure said with a self-suffering smile.

"Stupid cat," came an irked mutter through an open window. Shigure sighed heavily.

"Yuki, cheer up a little!" he called.

"Why should I?" was the boy's retort. "He's just going to change his mind in a couple of weeks, and she's going to be a wreck."

"Don't be like that," his guardian insisted. "I really do think that they're serious."

"We can hear you idiots!" Kyo shouted down at them.

Everyone glanced up to find him scowling fiercely, holding a fist at them like he could punch them from where he was. He actually looked like he was ready to jump off of the roof and try, but Tohru had caught the back of his shirt and was trying to restrain him. More than any arm strength she might have had, the others were pretty sure Kyo wasn't pulling any harder because he was afraid she would fall if he did. It was a…valid concern, to say the least.

"They weren't trying to keep secrets, you stupid cat," Yuki said, voice quite cold. "Now will you keep it down? I'm trying to work out a plan for the student council. My vice president is a nut job and won't get anything done himself, so it's up to me."

"No one asked about your problems, ya damn rat!" Kyo snarled, his hair bristling.

"Shut up, stupid cat."

"Kyo-kun, you really shouldn't be so close to the edge of the roof," said Tohru.

Some of the tightness left Kyo's shoulders, and he sighed heavily, turning to look at Tohru over his shoulder.

"Quit worrying so much," he told her. "I'm fi—"

He didn't get to finish, because as he turned, his foot slipped on a loose shingle, and straight out from under him. He didn't have time to do more than let out a startled noise before he was falling. Tohru cried out as well, in shock he thought, but when he felt a pull on his shirt, he realized that she was still holding onto him.

"Tohru, let go—" he started, but he was already over the edge of the roof, and she tumbled after him.

Landing on his feet wasn't a problem for Kyo. He was part cat, so of course he landed easily. Tohru wasn't so graceful. She landed in a heap on top of him, knocking him to the ground. A poof of smoke later, and a small orange cat was trying to wriggle his way from beneath her.

"Tohru, you idiot!" he snapped, poking her face with one of his paws. "Why didn't you let go? Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, wearing a typically dazed expression. "Really, I'm okay."

"Onee-chan!" Kisa cried, running to Tohru's side and dragging Hiro by the hand. "Onee-chan, are you okay?"

"Pah, it's her fault she fell," Hiro said dismissively, but even he looked just a little worried.

"Hold on, I'll call Hatori," said Shigure, and he disappeared inside. They could all hear Yuki speaking to Shigure, finally pulled out of his room by the commotion.

"What's going on, Shigure?" Yuki demanded. When Shigure relayed what had just happened, and had gone for the phone, they could hear Yuki exclaim "What?! Is she okay? That stupid cat just let her fall?"

A second later, the door was thrown open and Yuki stormed out, zeroing in on the small congregation just below his bedroom window. Kyo was prodding one of Tohru's ankles, looking as worried as a cat could, with twitching whiskers and lashing tail. His ears perked up when the door opened and he looked around, just to have a feline growl start in his throat. He laid his ears back, but Yuki didn't even spare him a second glance.

"Miss Honda?" he said quietly, kneeling down beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she said at once, though she still sounded stunned.

"No you're not!" Kyo snapped. "Your right ankle is almost twice the size of the left one. You've definitely sprained it."

"I'm okay," she denied. "I'm really alright."

"Bullshit," said the cat succinctly, and poked the ankle in question. Tohru gave an involuntary wince as pain flared up, and there was no way for her to cover it up.

"See?" said the cat. "You need to see Hatori."

"So you hurt her to prove something?" Yuki snapped. "You really are stupid."

"What's that?" Kyo said, bristling and holding up a paw, claws unsheathed. "You wanna go with me, ya damn rat?"

"_Tch_, shut up. In case you forgot, you're a cat right now. I can just step on you."

"Boys, please, stop bickering," said Shigure, coming back out looking worried.

At once Kisa ran up to Shigure, tugging insistently on his yukata and asking when Grandpa Hatori would come to see Onee-chan, because Kyo said that Tohru had sprained her ankle. What was a sprain, anyway?

"It's when you hurt a tendon or muscle or something," said Hiro at once. "Like pulling it, or twisting it, 'cept it hurts more."

"Onee-chan, does it hurt really bad?" asked Kisa, her eyes beginning to tear up.

Tohru smiled and shook her head reaching out for Kisa's hand.

"No, I'm really fine," she answered the little girl.

"You are not!" Kyo repeated, then he turned to Shigure. "You called Hatori, right? When is he coming over?"

Shigure frowned, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Well…" he said hesitantly. "He can't leave the Sohma residence right now. Akito's health is…delicate at the moment."

Silence fell under that name. Kyo was the first to break it.

"But then—who's gonna look at her ankle?"

"We could take her to a normal hospital," Shigure pointed out. "She's not in danger of transforming into an animal if she gets a doctor of the opposite sex."

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly go to the hospital," she said at once, trying to stand. "I'm really fine, and anyway, I can't afford it."

"Don't be silly, Miss Honda, we'd be more than happy to pay for you," said Yuki, catching her and guiding her back to the ground when she nearly fell over.

"I couldn't possibly let you do that," she argued.

"She'll never let us take her to the hospital," Kyo sighed, shifting so that he sat very close to her side.

More silence followed. Then—

"We could…take her to the main house."

Five sets of eyes all fell on Hiro, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, we could," he said defensively. "If Hatori can't come here, why don't we just go see him?"

"Because Tohru's not part of the Junishi!" Kyo shouted at once. "You really think Akito's gonna just let her waltz in so that Hatori can take care of her? She's not even supposed to know about us!"

"Technically, she can't _waltz_ anywhere," Hiro muttered, referring to her injured ankle. When Kyo looked ready to claw off his face, he hastily continued. "Akito doesn't have to know that she's there. We can just ask to borrow Hatori for a little bit, just long enough for him to look at her ankle, then we can be gone, and he'll never know."

"Nothing's ever that easy," Yuki muttered.

"I'm fine you guys," Tohru insisted. "I don't want to be any trouble."

"You're not," Kyo said at once, whiskers twitching irritably.

"Well, unless Tohru changes her mind about the hospital," said Shigure, "Hiro might be right. We may have to risk going to see Hatori. And Akito."

Yuki's face darkened, but he didn't protest. Kyo was unconsciously bristling at the thought of going back to the main house, ears laid back and tail fluffed up to about three times its actual size, but when he looked at Tohru's swollen ankle, he slumped down. Hatori needed to look at her, and there was no way that he could let her go to the main house without him. He'd rather put up with the stares and whispers than risk her getting hurt because he wasn't there.

"Alright," he sighed. "Give me a chance to transform, then let's go."

"Doesn't look like there's any choice," Yuki said, for once in agreement with the stupid cat. Shigure looked back and forth between the three of them, then shrugged.

"Looks like it's decided, then," he said. "Alright, Kyo, change back quickly. For now, I'll get some ice on her ankle. Yuki, could you help her inside?"

"Yeah," the rat agreed easily. He pulled one of Tohru's arms around his shoulders, and after checking for permission, wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to her feet.

"Hey, be careful," said Kyo, not sounding quite as angry at Yuki as normal. Tohru smiled down at him, then hobbled into the house with Yuki to lean on.

"Onii-tan?" said Kisa, looking at the cat.

"Yeah? What?" he said, rising to his paws and stretching.

"Do you want me to take your clothes inside?" she asked. The cat blinked, surprised.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said.

"I'll do it!" said Hiro at once, taking the clothes before Kisa had a chance, and hurrying inside. Kisa smiled and skipped after him, leaving the cat alone outside.

Left to himself, Kyo let his ears and tail drop. He didn't want to take Tohru anywhere near the main residence, for a multitude of reasons. Of course, he already had an aversion to the damned place, and he didn't want to be any closer to Akito than he absolutely had to, _and_ he didn't want to be held under the scrutinizing stares of everyone inside those walls, but there was a reason much more important to him than any of that. All of that he could stand if he needed to, for Tohru. What he _wasn't_ sure he could handle was her being there, already injured, and having Akito find out about the two of them.

His stomach was twisting itself into knots the more he thought about it, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to go inside, to find some form of distraction. Could they really avoid Akito if they went to the main house? Could it, just for once, really be as easy and simple as slipping in, and slipping back out again? Was it possible that they could smuggle Tohru under the family head's nose? They were going to take the risk, but what if it turned out that they couldn't do it? If Akito got wind not only of Tohru's presence, but of her and Kyo's newfound bond…

Kyo knew that, sooner or later, he would have to face Akito, and be prepared to take whatever punishment Akito had in store for him, but somehow the thought of it happening so soon made it hard for him to breathe. He'd wanted time to think things over, to figure out what he was going to say. More than that, he'd wanted to muster up his courage, because as it stood presently, he was so scared of something—no, _everything_ going wrong that, if he had been human, his hands would have been sweating and his knees would probably have been knocking together.

"Kyo?"

He looked up. Tohru was sticking her head out the door, still being supported by Yuki. When she saw him, she smiled warmly.

"Come inside," she said. "If you change out there, you'll catch a cold."

Always worrying about everyone else. Kyo shook away his unease and trotted up onto the porch, twining around her legs like a true cat before entering the house.

What would happen would happen. There was nothing that worrying would solve, so Kyo pushed it to the back of his mind, instead focusing on what he was sure of. Tohru was hurt. She needed Hatori. They would go to see Hatori shortly. Those things were all certain, and those things were what he would focus on.

_**Well, that's what I've got so far. I hope this is going to your liking! I got several requests for a sequel, as well as ideas for it, so I took a chance. Now, for the real question: Does Akito find out, or not? What do you think?**_


	3. Laughter is the Best Medicine

When all company turned into animals if embraced by a member of the opposite sex, using someone as a crutch was tricky business to say the least. Tohru had a hand each wrapped around Kyo's and Yuki's forearm, and was hopping gingerly along with Hiro and Kisa trailing behind. Her bandaged hand was on Yuki's arm, and he had wacked Kyo a good one when he found out how she'd cut her palm on a shard of teapot. The only reason Kyo hadn't retaliated was because he was more focused on getting Tohru in the car. Her ankle was really swollen now, and the ice didn't seem to be helping all that much.

When they reached the massive entryway to the main house, Shigure took care of the door while the cat and rat helped Tohru hobble inside as quickly as possible. After the door closed quietly behind them, they paused. Where exactly were they going to wait for Hatori? Not his room; that would be too evident. Nowhere near Akito's lodging, for obvious reasons.

"What about Momiji-kun's room?" Tohru asked. They all looked around at her.

"That little brat?" Kyo grumbled. "He'd shout to the sky that you were here, all excited and crap, and then he'd blow our cover."

Tohru shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't," she denied. "Momiji-kun's silly sometimes, but he's actually a pretty smart kid. If he saw me here, he would keep quiet."

Kyo snorted, as if the word _quiet_ could never possibly be used to describe the hyperactive rabbit. His skepticism was more than understandable, thought.

"I think Tohru's right," agreed Shigure thoughtfully. "Momiji wouldn't blab about her being here. He knows Akito would never approve."

Kyo sighed, but didn't argue, too anxious be out of the residence already. On Tohru's left, Yuki was silent and calm, the way he always was. Hiro and Kisa were also quiet. Taking this as agreement, Shigure took the lead, taking them around most of the houses within the walls. It was slow going because of Tohru's injury, but it was better safe than sorry. Several times Kyo asked if she needed to stop for a moment—her brow was sweating and her fingers were trembling—but she insisted that she was fine and could rest once they got to Momiji's room.

"I haven't seen a single person outside," Hiro muttered. "Not even the gardener. I wonder what's going on?"

"Everyone's probably gathered outside Akito's room, waiting to hear what the problem is this time," Shigure sighed. "Or maybe they're hoping for some good news."

"Like if it's a terminal thing?" Kyo said under his breath. Tohru didn't think that what he said had been meant for anybody else's ears, and glancing around, it didn't appear that anyone else had heard him. Not wanting to draw attention, she tightened her fingers on his arm, giving him a small smile. He looked down at her, and a smile that almost seemed sad answered her.

"Here we are," said Shigure, hurrying the five of them up the steps. He knocked quietly on the rabbit's door. It opened a crack in moments, revealing one large blue eye beneath a lock of curly blonde hair.

"Tohru-kun!" Momiji said happily, spying his favorite outsider behind Shigure. He opened the door wide, and ushered them all into his room. It was a little cramped with seven people, but they all managed to fit. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to see Grandpa Hatori," said Kisa quietly. "Onee-chan hurt her ankle."

"What?" said Momiji in horror, kneeling at once to inspect Tohru's injury. "Oh, Tohru-kun, are you alright? Does it hurt really bad?"

"No, Momiji-kun," said Tohru. "No, it's nothing serious."

"It's a damn sprain!" Kyo snapped angrily. Despite his tone, his hand curled around hers. "Don't say it's _nothing serious_."

"Should I go get Ha-chan?" asked Momiji worriedly."

"Please," Shigure requested. "Oh, but don't let Akito find out that Tohru's here, alright?"

Momiji nodded and raised his hand in a salute. "I got it!"

Then he ran out of his room, the door swinging shut behind him. Shigure turned to Hiro and Kisa, kneeling down so that he was on their level and setting a hand on Kisa's head, ruffling her hair. Hiro swatted Shigure's other hand aside when he was offered similar treatment.

"It's probably best that you two head on home for now," he advised, for a refreshing change being reasonable and fairly normal. "We'll let you know how Tohru is soon, alright?"

Kisa nodded mutely, and went to hug the injured brunette. Hiro scoffed and turned his nose up, but no one missed the flash of concern in his eyes even though he tried so hard to hide it. Yuki smiled at Kisa in Tohru's lap, his eyes softening while Tohru gently stroked the little girl's hair. Kyo just rolled his eyes.

"Bye-bye, Kisa-chan," said Tohru, smiling hugely. "I'll see you soon."

Looking rather unsure, Kisa waved goodbye, then took Hiro's hand and led him out of the room. Before they left, though, Hiro paused, pulling Kisa easily to a stop in the doorway. He looked right past Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki, focusing solely on Tohru, who looked a little surprised.

"I'll make sure Momiji won't say anything," he promised. He blushed and shifted his gaze away from her as he continued. "So…just…y'know, feel better."

Tohru smiled.

"Thank you, Hiro-kun," she said happily. Immediately the boy stiffened.

"Don't thank me!" he snapped, his cheeks definitely darkening. "I just don't want to hear Kisa worrying about you forever, that's all! It's not like _I'm _worried, or anything."

With that, he stormed out of the room, now towing Kisa, who was smiling cutely. Tohru looked taken aback by his abrupt departure, but she giggled and moved to close the door, which Hiro had left wide open.

"I'll get it," said Yuki at once, leaping from his resting place on one of Momiji's stools. "Don't strain yourself."

"I'm not," she said at once, but allowed Yuki to go to the door.

"It's fine," came a voice from outside just as the boy made to shut the door.

"I brought Ha-chan!" called another voice.

A moment later, and a tall, severe-looking man with black hair strode into the room, Momiji bounding close to his heels.

"Momiji told me you sprained your ankle, Tohru," said Hatori without preamble, kneeling beside Tohru where she sat on the edge of Momiji's bed. "What were you doing?"

"Well, I—uhm, I—" Tohru mumbled.

"She fell off of the roof," sighed Kyo, cuffing her gently over her head. Hatori looked up in surprise.

"You're lucky it's only a sprain, in that case, Tohru," he sighed.

He pulled off the shoe and sock from her injured foot with deft, nimble fingers, and after unwinding Kyo's bandaging began to inspect the swollen area. His cool hand felt good against her skin, which was a bit inflamed in that area. After a moment, he pulled back and began rummaging in the briefcase he had brought with him, pulling out a role of bandages.

"I'll rewrap it," he said, unpinning the role. "After that, I can give you some medicine to reduce the swelling, but there's really not much else we can do, except give it time and rest. Make sure you ice it as soon as you get back, and give it plenty of rest."

He put particular emphasis on that last bit, as even he knew just how hard it was for Tohru to do anything as simple and relaxing as rest.

"It's okay to treat them like personal servants once in a while," he added, just the hint of a smile appearing on his lips. "Especially Shigure."

"Oh, come on, Hatori," said Shigure in his best whiney voice. "Why must you be so cruel to me?"

"You more than earn it," snorted the man derisively, carefully tying off the bandaging on Tohru's ankle. He replaced her sock and shoe, then straightened up. "I had best be off, before Akito comes looking. I'm sure Tohru's presence here is supposed to remain undetected, correct?"

"Duh," Kyo snorted, his first words since Momiji had gone to get the doctor. Hatori looked sternly down at Kyo, who looked untroubled. With a heavy sigh, he picked up his briefcase and walked to the door.

"Hurry up, you four," he told them. "It's best not to linger."

"Of course, Hatori," said Shigure. "We'll be on our way now."

"Thank you, Hatori-kun!" Tohru said, making to stand up.

"_Rest _it," Hatori said sharply. Tohru obediently sat back down, and the man smiled. "You're very welcome, Tohru. Try to be more careful. You make a lot of people worry when you're hurt."

Then he turned and left.

"Didn't he say something like that when you had a fever?" wondered Shigure, looking out after his cousin.

"Uh-huh," Tohru acknowledged.

She had made herself sick with all the worrying she had done in school, and come down with a fever. Kyo had been taking care of her the whole time, until Hatori had come with medicine. He'd even made her leek soup, great for when you're sick, but not so great for the poor cat, who despised leeks with humorous passion.

"If you'd quit getting sick and injured," Kyo grumbled, "we wouldn't have to keep getting Hatori's help, idiot."

"I'm sorry," Tohru sighed. "I know I'm pretty hopeless. Thanks for putting up with me."

"For putting—_huh_?" Momiji exclaimed. "Tohru-kun! We love you! We don't just put up with you!"

And he flung himself at her. She laughed as she caught him, completely heedless of the puff of pink smoke and his transformation from a boy into a rabbit.

"Thank you, Momiji-kun," she giggled, scratching him between the ears.

"You're welcome!" he replied. "I bet _I_ love you even more than Kyo—"

"I swear, every time you open your mouth," Kyo snarled, picking up the rabbit by the scruff of the neck.

"Waaaahhh! Kyo's hurting me!" Momiji wailed, his ears sinking like he was very sad.

"Kyo, quit beating on Momiji," said Shigure. "It's time we left."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kyo grumbled, dropping the bunny gracelessly onto the mattress and standing up. He took Tohru's right forearm, and after glowering at Yuki, the other boy took her left one. With Shigure leading the way, the boys helped her hobble down the stairs and along the path to the entrance. People were starting to appear now, a few at the fountains, a few tending the flowers, a couple over there washing the windows of the main house. But no one paid the four of them any attention. Those at the fountain didn't look even when Kyo accidentally bumped into one of them.

"Odd," muttered Yuki. "They will usually stare down any outsiders. Why…"

"They usually stare and mutter at me," Kyo growled.

"This is strange," Shigure agreed. "I've never known the people to be so…well, polite, I guess. They never let people pass without pausing to gawk. This is very strange."

"They're thinking about Akito."

Tohru's companions all looked at her in bewilderment. She was gazing at the main house.

"Can't you tell? They're all watching that building. Isn't that where Akito is?"

"Yes…" Shigure said hesitantly. "But how can you be so sure that _that's_ what they're thinking about?"

"I just can," she said easily, shrugging her shoulders and giving a small smile. "Now let's go home. It's too quiet here."

They made it home without incident, unless you counted Kyo nearly exploding when Tohru tried to finish off her chores for the day. He all but tied her up and left her in her room with a bag of ice for her ankle, telling her that she needed to just relax like Hatori had said. He sat on the floor beside her bed, leaning against the mattress, until they both fell asleep, and dreamed of a world where there was no Akito to fear.

_**Okay, seriously guys. Tell me what YOU want to happen. Should Akito know what happened? Should she not? Don't hesitate to give your thoughts—I'm writing this for you!**_


	4. And Hurry They Would

"Miss Honda, if you don't stay off of it as much as possible this weekend, Hatori is going to put it in a brace," Yuki said sternly. He had just caught Tohru trying to run around the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone, and had to nearly drag her away and into the sitting room. Kyo was asleep upstairs, probably exhausted from trying to do every single thing that Tohru needed, despite her many protests, and trying to stay awake to watch her like a hawk. He'd finally dozed off while sitting on the edge of her bed, so she had—with some difficulty—pulled him onto the mattress and covered him with a blanket. Tip-toeing away so as not to wake him, she had then snuck downstairs.

"But I have to cook dinner," she protested. "I don't want to be just a freeloader."

"You're not a freeloader, Miss Honda," Yuki sighed. "Even _you _are allowed time off, and Shigure would let you stay here even if you didn't do anything at all. You know that."

She ducked her head and looked out the window, her cheeks darkening just a little.

"I still feel like I should contribute," she mumbled.

Yuki smiled and set a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. She glanced up at him, and returned his warm grin.

"You do contribute, Miss Honda," he chuckled. "Just because you can't tell, doesn't mean you don't. I don't think we could survive without you anymore."

Tohru giggled.

"Oh, no, I'm sure you would do just fine," she denied quickly. Yuki rolled his eyes and his lips parted, ready to retort, but a loud _BANG!_ from outside cut across him. A second later, the two of them heard the front door slamming open, the sound of quick footsteps, and someone burst into the living room.

"Kagura!" Tohru exclaimed in greeting. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Kagura was very out of breath, bent double with her hands on her knees and her hair windswept and sticking out in every direction. When she looked up, her cheeks were flushed from exertion. Had she run the entire way from her house to Shigure's? The look in her eyes was a little frightening.

"You," the black-haired girl panted. "You and—Kyo are—you two—"

Tohru straightened up and swallowed nervously. Kagura knew? Who had told her?

"Hey!" shouted a very irritated voice from the hall. "Why didn't you wake me up? I had no idea I fell asleep!"

"People usually don't," muttered Yuki with a very scathing tone of voice.

"Shut the hell up, ya damn rat!" Kyo snarled in response as he came through the open doorway. Immediately his amber eyes landed on Kagura, and the color left his face. He made a choking sound and skittered backwards, clearly with the single-minded intent of escaping that terrifying look in the pig's eyes.

"_Kyyyoooo_~" sang Kagura in a falsely sweet, innocent voice. Kyo's hair shot up, and he began to slowly inch out of sight. "Where do you think you're going, _dear_?"

Yuki sighed heavily the instant before Kagura leapt at her orange-headed victim. Kyo let out an exclamation of fear and surprise as her arms latched around his neck with a punishing grip, cutting off his airflow.

"How dare you cheat on me?" she hissed in his ear.

"Cheat?" he choked, tearing futilely at her arms. "Can't—cheat—not—you—"

"Kagura, dear, if you could refrain from killing Kyo, that would be great."

"What the hell, Shigure, when did you get here?" Yuki wondered, looking at the man who had just apparently popped out of thin air. The writer looked down at him, a little miffed.

"I just got back from running errands. I was putting things away in the kitchen, and I heard the commotion."

The two looked up to see that Kagura had released Kyo's neck as asked, but now had one wrist in what was probably a vice-like hold. It could have been their imagination, but they thought that, for a scary moment, there were real flames crackling in Kagura's dark eyes.

Kyo rubbed his sore neck and glowered balefully down at the girl.

"I didn't cheat on you," he snapped, voice a little hoarse. "For the last time, Kagura, we're not together!"

"Silly Kyo, of course we are!" she said, sounding at once bright and cheerful. Her grip didn't loosen, though. "Why else would I come to see you all the time?"

"Because you're damn insane!" Kyo answered, trying to shake her off. "Leave me the hell alone already! And how'd you know about me and Tohru anyway?"

"That's what I would like to know," Shigure interjected, latching on to the safer, and more important, topic.

"That's all anyone talks about at the main house," she said at once. "I heard a couple of the gardeners talking about it, and I was just so hurt that I came straight over. I can't believe you would do this to me Kyo!"

"I didn't do anything to you, damnit!" he snapped, jerking away sharply and succeeding in escaping her. Immediately he put the entire room between them, bristling furiously. "And don't touch me! I still haven't forgiven you for taken my charm!"

"Kyo…" Kagura whimpered, looking horribly dejected. Tohru, out of concern, went to comfort her, but Kyo was instantly in front of her, one hand on her wrist.

"She'll only hit you," he warned. "Remember what happened the first time? It wasn't even true then, and she knocked you out."

"Alright, I think that's enough of this," Shigure said. "I'll make us some tea. You four, sit down, and we'll discuss this like adults."

"That's rich, coming from you," Kyo snorted, but reluctantly sat down beside the table, pulling Tohru tightly beside him so that Kagura couldn't wriggle in. Yuki shook his head in exasperation and sat on the opposite side of the kotatsu. Kagura sat as close to Kyo as she could while being on a different side. The cat twined his fingers through Tohru's under the table, and leaned into her. "Just ignore her."

"Alright, Kagura," said Yuki, taking hold of the reins. "No one should have known about Kyo and Tohru. Why were people at the main house talking about it?"

The girl shrugged.

"They overheard someone talking about it from one of the Junishi's rooms," she answered, glaring at Tohru, who shrank back a little.

"I'll just bet it was Momiji," Kyo growled. "I knew the little rodent couldn't keep his mouth shut."

Kagura shook her head.

"I don't think it was him," she said. "Momiji's been shut up in his room for a while, practicing his violin. He hasn't been talking to anyone."

"Well, it wasn't Hatori," Yuki mused. "He would know better."

"Those are the only two in the main house that know," Kyo pointed out.

"Is it possible that someone saw us leaving?" Tohru wondered.

"Several people were out, remember?" said Shigure, coming back in with a tea tray and sitting at the open spot at the table. "But they completely ignored us."

"What does that have to do specifically with me and Tohru?" Kyo demanded. "That would only show that Tohru was at the main residence. It doesn't prove anything concrete about _us_, though."

"Maybe someone made a lucky guess," Shigure shrugged.

A knock sounded on the front door.

"I'll get it," said Tohru at once.

"No you won't," Kyo growled, holding her down. "You're still hurt, idiot."

"I'll answer it," offered Kagura, the first semi-friendly thing she had said since arriving. Shigure nodded, and she excused herself from the table and left the room.

"Who could that be?" Shigure wondered.

"Probably just Kisa and Hiro again," muttered Kyo, but he sat at attention, as though listening keenly. The four remaining in the room sat silently, trying to hear what was happening at the door, but apart from the fact that there were voices, nothing was distinguishable. Then there were the quiet _thuds_ of footsteps as Kagura led whoever was at the door to the living room.

"It's Hatori," she said as she came through the doorway. Her face was twisted in sudden concern.

They all saw why when Hatori came around behind her. A cut just above his eye was bleeding profusely, and the red liquid was sliding down his cheek and dripping from his chin onto his pristine suit. Yuki, Kyo and Shigure were all on their feet at once. Hatori didn't need to say a word: they all understood.

"Akito knows," Kyo said. It wasn't a question. Hatori nodded.

"Akito wants to see all of you, and myself," he said in his low voice. When Kagura stepped forward, he held up a hand. "Not you. You're free to stay."

She pressed her lips together, but said nothing.

Kyo forgot how to breathe. He really, truly forgot how to inhale and exhale. How did he do that again? Akito knew. He really knew this time. It wasn't just one of Kyo's horrible nightmares or worst-case-scenario thoughts. This time, it was real, and he was pretty sure that he was about to be sick all over the recently washed floor. His hands shook. His palms sweat. His heart beat in his ears and his stomach seemed to be in his throat. What would happen to Tohru? What would the family head do to her for simply being with him? What about for sneaking in and out of the Sohma house?

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru murmured. He glanced down to where she sat, his amber eyes glazed over with terrible fear.

Why were her eyes so calm? How could that blue gaze be so perfectly clear, when she had to know what was about to happen? What about the situation could make her hand steady when it reached up to take his? Was that a _smile_? Why was she smiling? What on earth was she thinking? Had she finally cracked?

"Kyo-kun, it's alright," she said in the same gentle voice. He just stared at her, unsure if he could speak. "It's alright. Akito had to know sooner or later. Let's just…let's just face him now, okay? It's better than running away forever."

Kyo's hand, limp in hers, twitched.

"You can't…" he choked. "I can't…I can't let you see him. It isn't safe."

"You don't have a choice, Kyo," said Hatori, holding a kerchief that Shigure handed him up to the cut on his forehead. "Akito wants to see her specifically, so see her sh—he will."

Kyo looked helplessly from face to face. Yuki was, for a change, pale as a ghost and without answer. He looked almost as bad as Kyo felt. Shigure's face was drawn, and seemed to have aged significantly in the past few minutes. Kagura looked a bit pale, and vey unsure about the situation. Nobody gave him any ideas to keep Tohru away from the main house. No one offered a plan to keep her out of harm's way. Was he the only one that wanted to protect her?

"Kyo-kun, it's only going to get worse if we hide."

He looked back down at Tohru, catching just the slightest hint of fear before she covered it up. She was scared to face Akito. How could she not be? But she was also willing and ready to do it, now that there was little other choice. Her stubbornness, which had refused to go to a hospital, would also refuse to back down from Akito's summons. She wasn't about to give Kyo a choice in the matter. His trembling fingers grasped her own tightly, with the clear intent that they would never let go again. His shoulders slumped, and he bowed his head so that his eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"I guess we don't really have any choice, do we?" he said, defeated. Tohru's hand squeezed his.

"None at all," Shigure sighed.

"Alright, let's go," Hatori said. "We have to hurry."

And hurry they would.

_**Jeez, just a small little idea and it literally **_**exploded**_** into this chapter! Thank you for your contributions, and please, keep them coming!**_


	5. Try Stopping Them

If Kyo had been holding Tohru's hand any tighter in his anxiety, he probably would have squeezed it right off. That wasn't to say that he was the only one taut as a wire. Shigure was unusually silent in the passenger seat while Hatori drove, and Yuki was so tense that a single blow was likely to have shattered him. Hatori was quiet as always, but by the way he was breaking countless traffic laws left and right, everyone could see that he was just as nervous as the rest of them. Tohru's hand in Kyo's was trembling a little as she remembered the stories she had heard of Akito's violence, and her own experiences with the family head.

"Tohru, Akito won't touch you," Hatori promised as he came to a skidding halt on the curb outside of the Sohma house. "I promise."

"Damn right," Kyo growled, but his voice shook.

They all clambered out of the car so quickly that Yuki tumbled over Kyo, who fell into Hatori, who just barely caught himself on Shigure's shoulder. They managed to avoid hitting Tohru, because now was just not the time to be turning into small animals, but they couldn't avoid the ground. When they got to their feet, groaning and, in Yuki's case, rubbing his backside, Hatori went to the trunk of the car and pulled out a set of crutches.

"I meant to bring these to you today anyway," he sighed, handing them to Tohru. "They should be a bit faster than hanging on to Kyo and Yuki. Now let's go."

Without further discussion, Hatori led them past the huge front doors and into the courtyard, which was again completely empty. With her crutches, Tohru couldn't hold Kyo's hand, but he stayed so close to her that if he stumbled even a little bit, he would tumbled right on top of her. Yuki wasn't much farther away, but Shigure was flanking Hatori ahead of them. They could just barely see the way he was twisting his fingers around each other, a nervous habit they knew he had but rarely saw.

"Hey!" someone called. They all looked around to see a small, platinum blonde boy running up to them, waving his arms frantically.

"Momiji-kun," Tohru greeted with a smile.

"Tohru-kun," panted the boy. "Tohru-kun, I didn't tell! I swear I didn't!"

"I believe you," she said kindly.

"If you didn't tell anybody, and neither did Hatori, who did?" Shigure wondered.

Momiji glanced, very briefly, down the pathway to a little house that looked to be unoccupied, but his blue gaze returned to them so fast that Tohru wondered if she had just imagined it. Apparently not, because the others noticed too.

"Whose house is that, Momiji?" said Kyo sharply.

Momiji ducked his head, and he scuffed the ground with the heel of his boot, determinedly not looking at the anyone.

"It's no one's," he said. "No one's staying there."

"But whose is it?" Yuki pressed. "All the buildings here were designated to someone."

Momiji glanced up. Tohru smiled encouragingly, and Yuki nodded. Kyo just glowered, but it must have been a softer scowl than usual, because Momiji did answer.

"It's—uhm, it's Hiro-kun's," he mumbled.

"Hiro told?!" Kyo exclaimed. "That's it! I'm gonna kill him for real this time!"

Momiji shook his head frantically, his curly blonde mop flopping into his eyes.

"No, no, Hiro didn't tell!" he said quickly. "But him and Kisa were talking, and I think someone just overheard them. They didn't do it on _purpose_, honest!"

"We can't afford to waste any more time here," Hatori stressed. "We have to go, Momiji."

"I'm coming with you!" said the boy firmly.

"You can't, Momiji," Shigure said at once. "You'd only get into trouble. Akito only wants to see us."

"I'm coming," he insisted. "I don't care. I wanna go with Tohru."

Shigure and Hatori exchanged nearly panicked looks, and Yuki bit his lip. Kyo didn't care anymore. He just wanted to get away; to take Tohru far, far away, but he couldn't. So he stood silently, watching the others panic while he was in a kind of shell-shocked state. Finally, when Momiji persisted with his lower lip jutting out in a stubborn pout, Shigure raked a hand through his hair.

"Fine," he sighed. "But we need to go, now."

"Okay!" cried Momiji, leaping up and punching the air.

Yuki and the others all stared at him, one thought going through everyone's mind: _I don't think he really grasps the seriousness of the situation._

With that settled, the group of six hurried to the main house, and who should they find waiting on the steps but more obstacles?

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan!" Kisa cried, making to run at Tohru and hug her knees. Hiro stopped her, pointing at the crutches that Tohru was balancing on. The little girl ducked her head and folded her hands in front of her. Hiro couldn't even look at Tohru, or Kyo. He looked instead to Shigure, who looked both concerned for the children and irked at being stalled further. Akito would be in a fury by the time they finally arrived.

"This is completely my fault," said Hiro, voice surprisingly steady. "I'm going with you."

"You _can't_," Kyo snapped, his own bit of resentment flaring up, now that the culprit was in front of him. "Akito wants to see _us_."

"But it's because of me that Akito found out!" Hiro fired back. "I'm coming, whether you want me to or not. Kisa will stay here, but I won—"

"I'm coming too."

"Kisa-chan," said Tohru gently. "Kisa-chan, you really shouldn't—"

"It's my fault too," the little girl said, looking up with timid but determined eyes. "If I hadn't talked to Hiro about it, no one would know now. I have to come with you."

Tohru's eyes began to sting, and she fought the urge to burst into touched tears. Before her, Hatori glanced at his watch.

"You can come or not," he said. "But he need to get moving. We're already behind."

"It's settled then," said Hiro, taking Kisa's hand and helping her up. One by one, they all filed inside, and allowed Hatori to lead them through the house to one of the back rooms. The door was open ajar, so Hatori cautiously slid it open. From inside, a low voice was heard.

"About time," Akito muttered. "You brought her?"

Kyo's hand went to Tohru's shoulder. She had begun to shake, and while he was no calmer, he had to try and ease her mind. Beside him, Kisa was clutching Hiro's arm, her eyes wide and scared. Hiro was trying to appear brave, but Kyo noticed that his knees were knocking. Next to Tohru, Momiji was twisting the hem of his shirt in his hands, biting his lip nervously, and Yuki was as still as a statue. Shigure seemed the most calm, but even his eyes were flicking around restlessly.

"Yes, Akito," said Hatori, opening the door wider to allow the others in.

Tohru had no trouble finding the slender figure that sat on a mat on the far end of the room. Clothed in a fine yukata that was hanging off of one shoulder, Akito looked just as imposing as he had when standing up in a sleek black suit. His dark, cruel eyes looked blandly at her, and made her blood go cold. Kyo squeezed her shoulder, but he found it impossible to utter a single word of encouragement. Yuki stood at her other shoulder, close enough that she could feel his presence, but he did not touch her. Kisa and Hiro stood very close to Kyo's feet, and Momiji was practically standing on Tohru's toes. Shigure and Hatori stood between Akito and the kids like guardians.

"I don't remember summoning those three," said Akito, pointing a long-fingered hand at Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa.

"They followed us," Shigure said firmly. "They felt responsible."

"I see. Well, they might as well stay," said the family head, waving a dismissive hand. "Maybe they'll learn something."

Hiro swallowed convulsively, but Akito paid him no further attention. His black gaze went to Tohru, who stood with her fingers clutching her crutches for all it was worth. A mirthless smile curved his lips.

"Come here, Tohru," he said, beckoning her with one finger.

Hatori and Shigure hesitated, but stepped aside, pulling Momiji with them, so that Tohru could come forward. Kyo went with her, hand never leaving her shoulder.

"Not you," said Akito harshly to the cat. "I invited her, and only her."

Kyo froze beneath the other young man's gaze, but with what seemed to take great effort, his hand slid from Tohru's shoulder, and he remained where he was as she approached the one man Kyo had never wanted her anywhere near. His wide amber eyes were fixed on Tohru's back, on her trembling hands, his pupils contracted to slits. Inside his mouth, his tongue rubbed against incisors that had sharpened with his agitation.

Only when Tohru was within arm's reach did Akito speak, his voice cold as ice.

"So, you didn't listen to me," he said, and he sounded almost disappointed. "You should have abandoned us a long time ago. Yet you're with that _creature_ there, that _monster_."

Kyo grit his teeth and looked away. His hands balled into fists at his sides. Akito never called him anything else, though he definitely knew his name. That had been part of their wager. That if Kyo could defeat Yuki, Akito would stop calling him a monster, and start calling him by his name.

"Kyo-kun's not a monster," denied Tohru at once. Kyo looked up. He couldn't see her face, but he could just imagine Tohru's big, innocent blue eyes shining with conviction. "Kyo-kun isn't a monster."

Akito laughed. It was a horrible sound.

"Not a monster?" he sneered. "You have seen his true form, haven't you? Can't you see? Can't you _smell_? It's a revolting form, a monstrosity. You can't tell me it doesn't frighten you?"

"I didn't say that," Tohru said softly. Kyo's throat worked spasmodically, and Akito smirked triumphantly, but then she continued. "The cat's true form does scare me, but I don't care. It's still Kyo-kun inside it, and he hates it enough for all of us. It's not fair to call him a monster."

Akito looked at Tohru through narrowed eyes. Kyo could feel his own begin to sting, but he would never shed tears in front of Akito or—God help him—Yuki.

"He is a monster, girl," Akito nearly growled. "You're just too dull to see it. You're off in your own little world where everything is perfect. What do you know about us? You don't understand anything! What right do you have to pretend to accept us? You're _nothing_!"

The family head ended on a scream of fury, and he rose to his feet so that he could look down on Tohru.

"You think what you offer is acceptance?" he hissed. "You spout pretty words, and you might have that monster fooled, but you'll _never _understand them! Only I can understand them. I'm the only one they need! You might think you can help them, but you can do nothing!"

"I don't have to understand them," said Tohru softly. "Even normal people don't _really_ understand each other. I just have to accept them as they are, and I do."

"Accept them?" Akito repeated, and a crazed smile crossed his face. "_Accept them?_ You can't accept what you can't understand! You could never accept them! Not like me!"

"It must have been very hard," Tohru said quietly. "Being told from the moment you were born that you were going to die. When I heard that, I was so sad, because I didn't want Akito-san to hurt like that."

"What do you know?" Akito roared. "You don't know anything about me! Didn't want me to hurt? Filthy girl, you know _nothing_!"

And her hand lashed out, knocking away Tohru's crutches.

_**Man, Akito is just not nice, is she?**_


	6. Better Than Expected

Several things happened simultaneously. The crutches landed on the floor with an almighty _crack!_ Tohru braced herself to hit the ground right beside them. A flurry of rapid movement was heard more than seen. And instead of the hard floor, a strong, warm arm caught her around the shoulders.

Tohru blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of the scene around her. Yuki was standing directly in front of her with his arms outstretched as though trying to shield her even from sight. Kyo was kneeling right beside her, holding her carefully to avoid transforming, but also holding her tightly. On Yuki's left, Hiro stood, looking scared but determined, and on Yuki's right, Kisa joined the wall to protect Tohru. Momiji had already retrieved her crutches and was crouching beside them on her left, holding her hand. And in front of them all, Shigure had Akito's right arm trapped, and Hatori had caught his left.

Akito looked between them all, both furious and completely flabbergasted.

"You—you choose that little _wench_ over _me_?" he cried. "I am your God! You cannot go against my will!"

"Like hell," Kyo spat.

"I'm sorry, Akito," said Shigure, tightening his hold on the family head. "I can't allow you to hurt Tohru."

"Nor can I," Hatori agreed.

"We won't let you touch her," Yuki said coldly.

Akito's eyes bulged.

"You fools!" he all but screamed. "She is a mere human! She'll never understand you like I do! You don't need her! All you need is me!"

"You're wrong," Momiji said quietly. "We do need her. She doesn't _have_ to understand us. Like she just said, she accepts that, and she accepts us. That's all we ever wanted. That's all we needed."

"_I accept you_!" Akito screeched. "_I accept you!_ That bitch can offer you nothing! You can barely touch her!"

The half-deranged man looked at Kyo, who was indeed being very cautious while holding Tohru. When the cat met his stare head-on, the black-haired man was struck momentarily dumb.

"Akito-san," Tohru began.

"Shut up!" Akito bellowed. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You filthy child, what right do you have to turn the Junishi against me?! I am their God! They will always come back to me. You are just a passing fancy! Nothing more! You're nothing to us, nothing!"

For the first time that he could remember, Kyo found the courage to shout down Akito Sohma in all his fury.

"You're wrong!"

Akito stared at him malevolently.

"What was that, _monster_?" he hissed.

Despite the dangerous look in the enemy's eyes, Kyo found strength in himself to continue, and that strength flowed into him from Tohru, who still seemed to be a bit dazed from her second fall of the week.

"I said," said Kyo, and his own voice sounded rather dangerous as well. "You're _wrong_. She's not _nothing_. She's so much more than that. She's our roommate."

"She's our friend," added Momiji, standing up.

"She's my Onee-chan," said Kisa in a small voice.

"She's our bossy old wimp," Hiro added.

"She's a klutz, but an amazing cook," said Shigure.

"She's a strong, selfless girl, if a big hard-headed." Hatori.

"She's a great student, and loyal to a fault." Yuki.

"She's my girlfriend." Kyo.

Tohru felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she let them flow unashamedly down her cheeks as, one after the other, all of her friends stood up in front of her, defending and protecting her from their very own family head. Akito looked stunned.

"She's not nothing," Kyo continued, and he looked down at her as he finished. "She's our family now, and if we lose her, we lose everything."

Tohru looked from one person to the next, to find every pair of eyes on her, shining brilliantly with warmth and kindness. They watched her with such love on their faces that her tears began to flow faster, and she hid her face in Kyo's shoulder. He lifted his other hand to stroke her hair, still minding their contact.

Akito let out a mad cackle and rocked back on his heels.

"You fools!" he cried, and they could _hear_ his screws coming loose. "_I_ am your family! She is all but a stranger to you! You met, what, a few months ago? She will go on and leave you all soon enough, but I will still be here. I will always be here."

"Which is why we try _not_ to be here," Kyo said, braving a smartass comment.

"Silence, you disgusting creature!" he snapped at the cat. "I'll have you locked in that room right now!"

Kyo tensed, but he and the others were already in such deep darkness that it hardly seemed sensible to worry _now_ about not going any farther in.

"Go ahead and try," Kyo jeered. "I'm never going into that prison again."

"Miss Honda is more a family member to us than you ever were," Yuki said harshly. "You treat us like toys, as though we are less than human just because of the curse."

"You _are_ less than human," Akito snapped. "You turn into animals! Does that sound normal to you?"

"They aren't," said Tohru, trying again to speak. "They're still human, Akito-san. It's just a condition; the curse. When you cut them, they still bleed red, don't they? They still eat and sleep and study for school. They have beating hearts and growth spurts and hair that needs to be cut once in a while before it gets too long."

"They're freaks," Akito snapped. "Freaks that don't belong anywhere but here, within the walls of the Sohma residence. Let go of me!"

The last part was shouted at Hatori and Shigure, who still held his arms in iron grips. They didn't budge, and Akito began trying to jerk viciously away, but the slender body was no match against two full grown, healthy men. When that became evident, he fell limp, sagging heavily to the floor. Before they were pulled off balance, Hatori and Shigure dropped his arms quickly and stepped back, eyeing their God warily.

But Akito didn't rise. He slumped on the ground, his yukata splayed out around him. The compassion in Tohru's heart made her want nothing more than to go to him, but that was impossible. Even if Kyo hadn't been both holding and restraining her, and even if she hadn't needed her crutches to make her way to Akito's side, she knew with utmost certainty that Akito would just shove her away. He wouldn't accept any kindness from the likes of her. So she sat passively, watching the man with her large blue eyes, waiting for him to do something. Momiji was trembling with nerves beside her, and Kyo's fingernails were cutting into her bicep as he waited. Shigure and Hatori both shifted until they were between the kids and the family head once more. Hiro reached across Yuki to take Kisa's hand.

Akito's shoulders began to shake. Tohru wondered if he was crying, but then the sound of his mad laughter found its way to her ears. The man rolled onto his back, still cackling. Kyo shuddered at the sight.

"Akito-san…" Tohru murmured. Instantly Akito looked around, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"You," he hissed. "You've done this. It's your fault that they've turned on me!"

"We haven't turned on you, Akito," Shigure said.

"Speak for yourself," Kyo muttered.

"We simply can't let you harm Tohru," Hatori continued, pretending that Kyo had said nothing.

"You can't disobey me," the young man growled. "I am God! How dare you defy me, when I—"

"Let it go!"

The entire congregation looked around to stare in surprise as _Hiro_ stepped forward, dropping Kisa's hand to do so. He looked like he was ready to be sick at any moment, but he stood fast in front of his superior.

"Why aren't we allowed to have Tohru?" Hiro demanded. "Why is it so wrong?"

Akito glared.

"You're all fooling yourselves into thinking that she's something special," he spat. "We're all better off without outsiders interfering in our lives!"

"She's definitely nothing special," Hiro denied at once. Kyo bared his teeth at the boy, and Yuki rolled his eyes, but both let him continue. "We all know that! She's a totally average human. So what? Maybe we _want_ a little average. Why are we better off without her?"

"She'll only abandon you!" Akito cried. "She'll play with you until she gets bored and then she'll leave, and leave you all broken for _me_ to take care of!"

"Let her," Hiro shrugged. "You don't take care of us anyway! Let us do something stupid like trusting that stupid, completely boring girl over there. If you're right, you can say _I told you so_, and everything. But let _us_ decide what's right for us."

Akito's wild eyes flashed from one face to the next, finding the same steely resolve as that of Hiro's. When his gaze rested on Tohru, his face seemed to crack like dried pottery into a frightening smile.

"You want to throw everything away for this pathetic little girl?" he said, his voice cracking with his madness. "You would defy me just to play with this outsider? Fine. Do what you will. But when she proves me right, you will be punished severely for ever trying to betray me, you fools."

"Akito…" Shigure murmured hesitantly, unsure if he had heard correctly. Had Akito…had Akito given them the equivalent of her blessing?

"Leave me," Akito said abruptly, standing up and striding to a window.

"Ah—yes, Akito, of course," said the other man wearing a yukata. He bowed respectfully, and began to usher out the children. Momiji returned Tohru's crutches to her, and then scampered hurriedly out of the room, Hiro and Kisa hot on his heels. Yuki and Kyo helped Tohru to her feet, but she paused before turning to leave. She looked at Akito's figure, which seemed suddenly very small and fragile.

"Akito-san…" she said softly.

"_Leave me_!" Akito shrieked, head whipping around to look at Tohru. His black eyes blazed with malice. "_Now_, you filthy wretch!"

"C'mon," Kyo whispered, setting a hand on her lower back and guiding her toward the door. Shigure preceded them out into the hall. Only Hatori stayed behind; he closed the door after them.

"That went…" Yuki began.

"Far better than expected," finished his guardian.

"Yeah," Kyo snorted. "A lot of screaming, and only _one_ attack. Akito must be having a really good day."

"Akito never has good days," Hiro disagreed at once. The cat turned to him, glowering angrily. Only then did the others remember why they had had to meet Akito like that in the first place. Shigure quickly picked up Kisa and retreated down the hall, propelling Momiji in front of him.

"I swear, I'd kill you now if that had gone any differently," Kyo growled. Hiro gulped. "But since I have to take Tohru home, I guess your beating's gonna have ta wait."

Yuki rolled his eyes, but said nothing, preferring to follow Shigure outside and into the courtyard. After a last lazered glare at Hiro, Kyo followed with Tohru.

"You didn't kill him, I hope?" Shigure asked when Kyo came out.

"No," Kyo snorted as he helped his clumsy brunette down the stairs. "Even though he deserved it."

Tohru giggled, and Kyo looked at her, his hard amber gaze warming to something more akin to liquid sunshine. Shigure smiled at the two of them, then clapped his hands together.

"Well, now that the crisis has been averted, let's go home!"

And without waiting for a response, he linked elbows with Yuki and began dragging the rat back to the front gate. Momiji, who had waited until now to say goodbye, leaned up and kissed Tohru's cheek before taking off in the direction of his living quarters. Kisa waved at Tohru, then went back inside to get Hiro, who was probably still a scared statue in the hallway.

That left them alone in the courtyard. Kyo looked down at Tohru, who was smiling happily, a soft blush staining her cheeks. He reached up with both hands to cradle her face, and pressed his lips to hers. All of his pent up anger and frustration and sheer terror was poured out through that kiss, and Tohru reciprocated with surprising intensity. Heat coursed through Kyo's body, most noticeably in his cheeks and ears, and down his neck. He must have been beat red, but he couldn't bring himself to care, because one thought dominated everything else.

_He was with Tohru._ He didn't have to hide it from anyone anymore. He could scream it to the world if he wanted, and nothing would happen, except that he would feel lighter than air with the freedom that he had just gained.

"Tohru," he whispered, pulling back.

"Kyo-kun?" she answered.

"I'm gonna hug you right now," he said seriously. Tohru smiled, and when Kyo's arms slid around her torso, she leaned into his warm chest, feeling for just the shortest moment the strength of his embrace as he crushed her to him.

In the next instant, his clothes were lying on the ground, and he was hanging on to her with his paws wrapped around her neck. She giggled while he scrambled onto her shoulders, and then stooped down to retrieve his clothes, releasing the crutches to do so.

"Miss Honda!" called a voice from the gate. She looked up to see Yuki jogging back toward her. "Miss Honda, we should go."

Then he saw Kyo's clothes, and the orange cat that hung like a scarf around Tohru's shoulders, and shook his head.

"Here, I'll get them," Yuki sighed, gathering Kyo's clothes quickly. Kyo, for a change, said nothing at all to Yuki, though his tail did lash back and forth.

"Thank you," said Tohru when Yuki helped her up and returned her crutches. He smiled.

"Miss Honda?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go home."

And, with Kyo purring softly on her shoulder, Tohru walked with Yuki to the car, where Shigure was waiting with his characteristically huge smile.

_**What do you think? Should I do one more chapter, or would this ending satisfy? Also, just a quick note: someone noticed that I jumped between male and female words when referring to Akito. When looking at the family head more from either Shigure's or Hatori's point of view, I used female because they know, but from the others' perspectives, Akito is still male so…yeah. **___


	7. Completely, Absolutely His

Kagura was waiting anxiously on the porch when they got home. She immediately rushed at Kyo, who held her back by planting a hand on her forehead, and Yuki helped Tohru out of the car.

"Kyo! You're alright!" Kagura exclaimed. "What happened? Are you in trouble? Does she have to leave now?"

She sounded a little too hopeful, and looked a little too disappointed when Kyo shook his head.

"Akito had one of his screaming fits, but he finally gave up on getting rid of Tohru," said the cat, looking over at Tohru coming around the vehicle. "For now, at least."

Kagura pouted, and crossed her arms.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Since you're obviously going to betray me no matter what I say, I wanna talk to Tohru."

"Absolutely not!" Kyo snapped at once, stepping quickly between the girls. "You're just gonna knock her out again!"

"No I won't," Kagura sighed. "I promise. Don't you trust me, Kyo?"

"Not as far as I can throw you," he growled.

"Kyo-kun, it's alright," Tohru said gently, leaning one crutch against the car so that she could lay a hand on his shoulder. He looked around, meeting Tohru's earnest face with his own, very worried one. She smiled. His eyes went to the sky.

"Are you sure?" he said through grit teeth. Tohru nodded. "Fine, then. You two stay out here. I'll be one the roof."

And with a last warning glare at the innocent looking pig, Kyo vanished, grumbling to himself, inside the house. Shigure, the excluded party, looked between the girls and the open front door, curiosity creasing his brow. He shrugged, and followed the cat inside after making sure to lock the car.

"Be nice, Kagura," he hollered over his shoulder. "We don't want anything to happen to Tohru's pretty face now."

Tohru's pretty face was probably rose red, if she judged from the scalding heat in her cheeks, but she looked determinedly at Kagura, who looked surprisingly calm and collected. How long would it last?

"You," the pig began. Tohru straightened up at once. "I don't believe for a second that you love Kyo more than I do, but I _do_ think that you really do care about him, and I _know_ he really cares about you, otherwise he would never have started yelling at me."

"I do—"

"He deserves better than someone who stays with him just out of pity," Kagura continued as if she hadn't just cut Tohru off. "He deserves someone who really loves him and understands him, and is strong and kind. Someone who doesn't run away from his true form in terror, or disgust. Kyo needs someone he can trust to always be there. If one more person betrays him, I'm sure that it'll break him for real this time. So, will you?"

Tohru blinked.

"Will I what?" she wondered.

Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Will you betray him?" she elaborated, her dark eyes boring into Tohru's startled face. The brunette shook her head vigorously.

"Never," she answered easily. "I would never hurt Kyo-kun."

The pig scrutinized Tohru's face, as if looking for any sign that she might not be one hundred percent in line with what she was saying. Finding none, she rocked back on her heels and sighed heavily.

"Okay then," she said, and she sounded very sad.

"Okay?" Tohru echoed, confused.

"Okay, I'll let you have him," Kagura said. "You might be that someone he needs. I love Kyo, but I don't think that we were meant to be."

"Kagura-san…" Tohru murmured in surprise.

"Don't get the wrong idea," she said quickly, a little more fire entering her voice. "I'm not giving up on Kyo! But I'll give you a fighting chance now."

Tohru hesitated, digesting Kagura's words and her now fierce expression, and then smiled ecstatically. Abandoning her crutches, she threw her arms around Kagura, squeezing the pig in a tight hug. Once the shock from the rice ball's action had passed, Kagura returned the gesture, squeezing—probably accidentally—with all of her strength. Tohru felt her back pop several loud times, and hastily tapped Kagura on the back, indicating her to ease up. The pig pulled away, and retrieved Tohru's crutches so that she wouldn't have to stand like a flamingo.

"Thank you, Kagura," Tohru said sincerely, and her companion knew that she was talking about much more than just the crutches. "Really, thank you so much."

Kagura gave her a rather sad smile.

"I don't think I'll ever be a person that Kyo needs," she said quietly. "I pretend, but the truth is, I don't understand him at all. Not like you do. Physically, I'm stronger than you, but emotionally I still have a long way to go. I'm nowhere near as kind as you, either. And…and I ran away. The first time I ever saw his true form, I ran away. Nothing I do now can ever make up for that. But you didn't. You went after him. That's all he ever wanted. Someone to chase after him even after they saw his true form. He never expected it to really happen, but he still hoped, and then you came along, and you did it. You followed him. I don't know if I'll ever be able to beat you. Not since you did what I didn't."

Kagura stuffed her hands in the pockets of her dress and looked up at the roof, where Kyo was indeed lounging around, his amber gaze fixed unblinkingly on them, just waiting for trouble. Kagura sighed and started to go inside.

"Kagura-san," Tohru said softly. The other girl paused. "Kagura-san, you understand Kyo-kun a lot better than you think."

Kagura gave a single chuff of laughter, then went inside. Tohru stood there, watching her, and all she could think was that it was true. Kagura said she didn't understand Kyo at all, but someone who didn't understand him could never have made the analysis that she just had, both of the cat and her relationship with him. Kyo had never once said that all he wanted was to be accepted. He never told anyone that what he wanted most was someone to chase after his true form, because it didn't bother them half as much as seeing him in pain did. He never said that. But Kagura had understood him enough to know those things without him having to say them, just like Tohru.

"Hey."

Tohru looked up. Kyo had jumped off of the roof, the moment Kagura had gone inside, and was now standing cautiously in front of her, looking at her with a mixture of concern and exasperation. It was a funny combination, but so common on Kyo's face that she had long since gotten used to seeing it where she was concerned.

"Hi," she said brightly. He seemed to relax a little at the genuine cheerfulness in her tone.

"Everything…alright?" he asked, looking at the now closed front door. Tohru nodded.

"Uh-huh," Tohru nodded.

"What did she wanna talk about?" It sounded like he was afraid to ask, but couldn't bring himself to let it slide.

"You," she answered easily.

"What about me?" wondered Kyo, looking only a little surprised.

Tohru paused, biting her lower lip.

"I…can't tell you," she decided.

"What? Why?" the cat demanded. She smiled a little at his incredulous tone.

"I think Kagura wanted to keep it just between us," Tohru confided.

"I couldn't care less what Kagura wanted," he scoffed, but by his tone Tohru knew that he wasn't going to push, because _she _did care what Kagura wanted.

Tohru just smiled at him and rocked back and forth on her crutches. Looking at his happy little rice ball, Kyo couldn't help the fond smile that crossed his face.

She might be goofy. She might be clumsy. She might be completely and totally clueless at times, and she might not know how to put herself before others when necessary, but she was perfect just the way she was. He didn't think he would have ever fallen for her so hard if she was any different. Happy, selfless, and so very, very kind. Dense and klutzy and way, way too hard on herself. She was absolutely perfect to him, and that was all he cared about. He leaned his forehead against hers, only blushing a little bit. This goofy, clumsy, perfect person was his, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

This time, it was Tohru who took the lead. She leaned up, standing on her toes, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He responded with more force, slanting his mouth across hers and trying to mind their contact even as the kiss consumed him. He'd never been able to be so close to a person, physically or emotionally, and it was a staggering moment to realize that he had, at last, found a person that he could be totally, completely vulnerable with, and it didn't even matter.

Once he started thinking about how amazing it was for him to finally have a person who accepted every part of him, and loved even his worst faults, it was easy for him to forget about the second biggest fault—in his eyes—of all. He wanted to be close to her, to pull her so hard against his chest that she became a physical part of him as well as a mental and emotional part, and he tended to act upon his desires. So he crushed her to him, heedless of her crutches.

And, for the third time in as many days, his transformation interrupted one of the best moments of his life.

"God damnit," he growled, wriggling out of his shirt with his orange tail lashing angrily back and forth. "Not again!"

Tohru giggled, and, for the third time in as many days, knelt to pick up his clothes.

"Sorry," he sighed, watching her struggle hold both them and her crutches.

"It's okay, Kyo-kun," she laughed. His tail settled down, and his ears perked up from where they had been laying against his skull. With a self-suffering sigh, he jumped up onto Tohru's shoulder, and rode it into the living room. Kagura, who was sitting with Shigure and Yuki at the kotatsu, looked daggers at Kyo, but gave Tohru a slight smile. Shigure ignored them all in favor of prodding Yuki's shoulder, trying to disturb him from finishing his homework. Yuki looked up just to scowl at him, then went back to work.

With no words, Tohru took Kyo's clothes into the laundry room to be washed, and then made her way to the stairs, which she proceeded to stare at with cagey blue eyes.

"Get someone to help you," Kyo snapped when she tried to get past the first stair on her own.

"No, no, I'm fine," Tohru denied. Just as she was about to try the next stair, Kagura came into the hall.

"Tohru, do you need some help?" she asked.

"No, that's alrig—"

"Yeah, she needs help!" Kyo interrupted. "Get Shigure or somethin'!"

Kagura ignored him and took Tohru's crutches under her arm. The other arm she wrapped around Tohru's little waist, and began to guide her slowly up to the second floor. Tohru's arm went around the other girl's shoulders to keep herself steady. When they had safely reached the second floor, Kagura returned her crutches.

"Thank you, Kagura-san," Tohru said graciously. Kagura gave her a small smile, then returned to the first floor.

Kyo seemed to be stunned speechless, and said nothing while Tohru took him to his room. She set him down on the bed, and turned to leave.

"Hold on, Tohru."

She looked over her shoulder. Kyo sat with his tail wrapped around his paws, one of his ginger ears twitching.

"Do you need something, Kyo-kun?" she asked. The cat nodded.

"Come back here." It wasn't a suggestion. Smiling slightly, Tohru did as she was asked, and sat beside Kyo. The cat laid down and rolled onto his back, resting his head in her lap.

No sooner did he get comfortable than he was surrounded by a _pouf_ of orange smoke. Tohru gave a mortified shriek and leapt into a corner of his room, covering her eyes. Behind her, she heard Kyo sigh, and then there was the rustling sound of him pawing through a drawer for clothes.

"Alright, I'm decent," he said, sounding rather amused. She hesitantly turned around. Kyo had put on his camouflage cargo pants and a black v-neck t-shirt.

She went back to him, still scarlet from the transformation scare. He smiled at her—a smile only she would ever see—and pulled her to sit beside him again.

"It's late, Kyo-kun," she said, noticing that his alarm clock said it was almost ten o'clock, and they had school in the morning. "You should get some sleep."

Kyo smiled, and obediently laid down on his bed. Just as she was getting ready to get up, though, he pulled her down to lay beside her. She squeaked in surprise, and flushed a brilliant pink, but he just smirked and held their clasped hands between them.

"Just for tonight," he promised. "I'm not quite ready to let you go yet."

Tohru smiled softly, and leaned her forehead on their hands.

It didn't take long for sleep to take them.

* * *

"Yuki, you have to see this."

_**And that's it! **__** Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Gabbie, text me when you've finished this. I want proof that you actually did read it :P**_


End file.
